Dan Helsing: The London Assingment
by Jet556
Summary: Dan Helsing and James Olsen go to London to stop a monster on a series of murders. But could the mosnter have a reason? A parody of Van Helsing: The London Assingment.
1. The Adventure Begins

**Welcome to my latest fan fic: Dan Helsing: The London Assignment. It is a parody of the Van Helsing Prequel. So get comfortable, get a snack if you are hungry, and enjoy.**

The place: London. The year: Presumably 1888. It was a dark night. On her way home was Janet Van Dyne (Ultimate Avengers). She heard a noise and turned around.

"Who's there?" she asked. No one answered. "I said who's there!" She began to look around nervously. Then a loud thud was heard and she gasped! She looked over to a stack of barrels and watched as a barrel on the top fell over. Could it have only been an echo? Then a cat ran out in fright. It was probably just a stray cat causing mischief. Janet relaxed and continued homeward. She heard some laughter and quickened her pace, just as a mysterious shadow passed behind her. Then she saw a cab stop and a man get out. "Oh, sir! Sir!" She started to run after him. Janet then found her way into a dark alley. She turned around and a large chalk white hand shot out and grabbed her by the face. The hand lifted her off of the ground. She squirmed in terror of the persons face. The man then took a bladed object and slashed her. Janet then ceased struggling. The giant then took out some sort of bottle, lifted it to Janet's mouth and laughed as something white and glowing flowed out of it. The thing dropped Janet. Then it left.

Not far off a mysterious man, with a bag in his hand walked to a street where a coach met him. The driver had glowing red eyes.

"I have it. Take me to her!" ordered the mystery man.

"Yes, master." said the coach man.

The coach drove off to its destination: Buckingham Palace! A guard then walked to the coach.

"She's been waiting." said the guard.

"As have I." stated the occupant.

Meanwhile at Vatican City, Daniel Fenton (Danny Phantom) a.k.a. Dan Helsing was doing some target practice which ended with him shooting a dummy of a civilian as well. Suddenly young James Olsen (Superman: Doomsday) ran in. Ironically the dummy of the civilian looked just like him.

"Dan Helsing, that last target was a civilian. You know one of those innocents you knights of the holy order are suppose to protect from the forces of darkness." stated James.

"Oh I don't know, James, I thought I detected a hint of demonic influence in its beady little eyes." replied Dan.

"Beady?"

Then the cardinal, Pakku (Avatar) walked forward.

"Dan Helsing, James!"

"Cardinal Pakku!" greeted Helsing.

Pakku handed Dan Helsing a news paper. The spirit/human hybrid took it.

"You are needed." spoke Pakku.

The paper had a significant headline.

"Murder Strikes Again!"

"Next tableau." said Pakku, in the briefing room. It showed murder scene. "And there the second victim! Next tableau." It showed yet another murder scene. "Victim three." James turned away in horror. There seemed to be a lot of that going around in the world lately. "That is all they could find of her. And again." Once again, a murder scene. "The latest victim."

"Those woman died at the hands of a monster." observed Dan Helsing.

"But from my witness accounts, one who was once a man. Keep in mind that this man's soul can still be saved." stated Pakku.

"Not every man's soul deserves to be." replied Daniel.

"Dan Helsing, since the time in memoria, the knights of the Holy Order have served and survived as humanities protectors from an evil so ancient, all had forgotten it, but we few." said Pakku.

"That monster showed no mercy to these women." said Daniel.

"To remain true to our calling we must believe all souls are worthy of salvation." said the cardinal.

As Daniel and James walked through the blacksmith area, as it shall be called, they began to discuss the assignment.

"Stop him. Save him. First someone has to find him!" said James. "London's a city of nearly four million-"

"It won't be a problem James. The murders were committed in the same small section of the city. And all with a surgeon's scalpel." observed Daniel. Daniel started looking at a sword which James quickly put it back on the rack. "And that suggests the murderer resides in the area and is involved in the study of medicine."

James took a crucifix off of a wall. They were going after a murderer, not a vampire, yet.

"Of course, a scientist. We see this sort of thing all the time." stated James.

'We do?" asked Daniel.

"When their studies exhaust them, they're tempted to take the easy way out and to find whatever it is they are looking for." James then put bag of supplies in Daniel's arms.

"The unholy way you mean. Using the dark arts to turn from man to monster, no doubt calling demonic familiars to serve him." said Daniel.

James put a gun in Daniel's hand. "And would you have it any other way?"

"Oh, this I like!"

That night, Daniel and James left. They reached London in, well, let's not bother about telling that. As Danny stood upon a rooftop he heard a scream. He ran to the cry of murder! When he got there, he took a gun out and pointed it at a man, at least he thought it was a man, that was holding a young Russian woman.

"Put her down!" he ordered.

The creature turned around. The thing was 11'1 and had chalk white skin, hair and pitch black clothes on. It was holding a glowing vial.

"Happy to oblidge!" The monster then threw the body of Natalia Alianova Romanova (Ultimate Avengers) at Fenton. Fenton shot at the beast as the body hit him. He was horrified at the sight of the corpse. The thing then lit a cigar and took a puff. "Oops!" A smile spread across its face. Then the police came! They thought Fenton was the killer! Fenton glared at the creature. "Tell the hangman, Cyrus Gold, says hello."

So it seemed that Cyrus Gold (Superman &Batman: Public Enemies) was the name of the creature. Gold then jumped to the roof and escaped. Now Fenton would have to do the same. He escaped by running into the shadows and seemingly vanished. This baffled the policemen. It was a good thing that Daniel was a fast climber. While Daniel ran after Gold, Gold was leaping and sometimes knuckle-walking away. Daniel shot a line and swung towards the escaping monster! He hit Gold, just as he was jumping off of a chimney. Daniel then pointed his crossbow at Gold but the hulking creature just pushed him away. Gold charged and Daniel dodged, landing on the chimney, which Gold pushed off of the roof. Daniel then threw some vials with liquid on the roof just as he was falling. Gold stepped in the liquid, while laughing all the way and jumped to another roof.

Luckily, Daniel did not fall to his death. He was at that moment climbing up the wall. When he got up, he put some goggles on and began to track the killer! That was until the trail went cold.

"Perfect! A monster that stops to wipe his feet!"

Daniel walked away. In a cellar nearby a mysterious man watched.

"Clever whoever you are. But not clever enough."


	2. Banner and the Queen

**Hello, and here is the next chapter of this fan fic. Now before I start, I would just like to say that I have a rule I use. Only use three characters from the same show or franchise so I don't look like a favor one more than the other. So I used a loop hole for this. JusSonic, this is a prequel to Dan Helsing. I'm enjoyed it so much I just had to do a prequel! Unfortunately Terranova210486 and I have different interests so I had to use someone else for the role of Carl.**

At Buckingham palace, Queen Elizabeth Ross (Next Avengers) was in her room, when a servant came in.

"Ma'am, Dr. Banner has arrived.'

"He may enter." said Elizabeth.

The servant bowed and let in Robert Bruce Banner (Next Avengers).

"You are late this evening doctor." observed the aged queen. "We grew concerned."

"Your majesty, you should know by now that nothing and no one shall ever keep me from you." stated Banner.

"We are comforted by that." replied Elizabeth. "We do look forward to your visits. Whatever medical miracle it is, you conjure up from your concoctions, we feel better and better from each of your visits."

Banner put a strange glowing liquid into a glass and handed it to Elizabeth.

"As do I, your majesty." He said confidently.

"Truly, we do not know what, we would do with out you." said Elizabeth. The queen drank the medicine. She dropped the glass and lifted her hand to her head. "Everything is so twirly."

Banner took her head and started to lead her somewhere. "I'll take care of her now!"

"Yes, master."

The servants eyes glowed red, and she closed the doors. Banner opened a secret passage way.

"After you." said the "good" doctor. Banner led Elizabeth down a staircase made of stone. "Careful, your majesty. I wouldn't want you to fall. To have so close to me, I can not help but remember the first time I gazed upon you, so many years ago. You were the very flower of womanhood. Newly on the throne. I was a mere youth, an impoverished student of the medical arts, and though I was just one of thousands in the crowd that day, I knew you saw me, too. And shared my love. Don't fret my dear, you will soon remember everything as I do."

Elizabeth had now grown young! "But I do remember. Something I'm… I'm the queen and you my dear doctor, you have been treating me for that horrid illness that makes me feel as if I were a dottering old relic."

"All better for me to prove the depth of my love for you." Banner held a torch up and a room lit up to show a room, like Hell itself! "Now welcome dear heart, to what will soon be our new home! Away from prying eyes, after our marriage of course."

"Marriage? But, am I not still ill?"

"You shall have your medicine every night, to keep you young and mine! Forever!"


End file.
